


Konkurs

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, brak bety, lekki Sabriel, sugerowany Destiel - Freeform, zlot fanów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drużyna Wolnej Woli na zlocie fanów książek Chucka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konkurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania postawionego sobie przez moją starszą siostrę: [100 drabble w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html). Tylko, że ja nie umiem pisać drabble. To też miało być drabble, a wyszło takie razy trzy. Za to postawiłam sobie wyzwanie, że napiszę krótkie (lub długie) opowiadanie do każdego z podanych tam tematów. Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie.  
> A teraz nie przedłużając, zapraszam do czytania :D  
> MJP

— Nieprawda! Oni są o wiele bardziej uroczy!

— Chrzanisz! To przecież oczywiste, że Destiel jest lepszy od Sabriela! To prawie kanon! KANON!

— No właśnie! Prawie! Sabriel ma takie samo prawo istnienia, jak Destiel!

Drużyna Wolnej Woli patrzyła zaciekawiona na grupkę ludzi, którzy kłócili się o jakieś niezrozumiałe dla nich rzeczy. Sabriel? Destiel? Czym to, do diabła, miało być?

— Czyż to nie oczywiste? — powiedział głos za nimi. — Kłócą się, która para jest lepsza.

Gabriel, mówiąc to, wyglądał na rozbawionego.

— Para? — Cas sprawiał wrażenie bardziej zagubionego niż zwykle.

— Ty i Dean kontra ja i Sam, czaisz? — zaśmiał się Gabe, a w jego oczach Sam dostrzegł dziwny błysk.

Dean słysząc to, oddalił się szybkim krokiem mrucząc coś o tym, że musi się napić. Castiel ruszył za nim uśmiechając się do nich przepraszająco i rzucając tylko, że zobaczą się później.

Tymczasem kłótnia pomiędzy fanami stawała się coraz bardziej zażarta, aż w końcu przyszła jakaś dziewczyna i weszła między ludzi krzycząc:

— To nie jest żaden konkurs. Oba pairing są dobre. Jeśli nie potraficie tego uszanować, to wynoście się stąd. — Wyglądała na naprawdę złą, kiedy to mówiła. — A teraz rozejść się, bo ogarami poszczuję. A jak jeszcze raz zobaczę, że się o to kłócicie, to z pewnością dostaniecie zakaz wstępu na panel z Chuckiem.

Grupka rozchodząc się pomarudziła jeszcze trochę, powoli znajdując sobie nowe powody do rozmów. Gabe ruszył w stronę baru, a Sam bez słowa podążył za nim.

— Jak mogli się kłócić o coś takiego? — spytał go potem, opierając się o blat baru i zamawiając wodę. Chciałby wypić teraz coś mocniejszego, ale miał przeczucie, że Dean nie poprzestanie na jednej szklance, a on naprawdę bardzo chciałby już stąd jechać.

— No wiesz, najwyraźniej dla nich to ważne. Ale wiesz co? — Archanioł uśmiechnął się filuternie i uszczypnął go w pośladek. — Gdyby to był konkurs, z pewnością byśmy wygrali.

 


End file.
